Una Familia para Ludwig
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Cuando Ludwig llega a la familia, no solo Gilbert esta preocupado por como será, si no también su primo, Roderich. Ambos deciden educar al pequeño rubio...cada uno a su manera y forma de pensar. ¿Qué pasará con el alemán? ¿o será Hungría quien lo ponga en su lugar?. Por que educar "hijos" une a las familias. /Fail Summary, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola tú persona que entraste aquí estas leyendo esto por casulité! LiNekoWeillch presentando un nuevo proyecto!...si, uno nuevo *A*. Está idea la traigo desde hace mucho en la cabeza, y hasta hoy (que dormí a mis horas(?) ) pude sacarla~. En si, se me da escribir cursilerias... x'D espero y sea rentable w *con que una persona lo lea y siga ella es feliz* así que, se tú esa persona. ENJOY PLEASE!

**Disclaimer (o era algo así):** **Hetalia no me pertence, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o nombres, todo es de sus respectivos Autores... TE AMO HIDEKAZ!**!

**Advertencias: Drama familiar (?), es como un semi-AU...utilizo nombres humanos y por país. No es histórico y tiene muchas fallas dentro de esa linea de historia...Doitsu es chiquito y bueno...~ Algo de OOC, me es muy difícil evitarlo... **

* * *

**Una familia para Ludwig  
**a Familiar/PruAus Story

La casa estaba inundada de la suave melodía que en el piano era interpretada. Hungría caminaba con el correo en las bolsas del delantal, hasta donde se encontraba su esposo. Esperando en el marco de la puerta hasta que el castaño terminara de tocar aquella refinada pieza, de alguna manera al escucharlo su nerviosismo se le olvido.

Cuando la mirada violeta del aristócrata se fijó en el rostro preocupado de la muchacha, ella comenzó a hablar.

-llego el correo…-con esa frase las temblorosas manos de la ojiverde le extendieron una carta, con una escritura turbia en el sobre, bendito era el cartero que le había entendido. Austria no entendía del todo que sucedía, pero daba igual, al tomar la carta, le examinó…sabía perfectamente de quien era.

Aquella persona no tenía la costumbre de mandarles cartas. Desde el día que ambos contrajeran nupcias poco supieron de él, sin que fueran noticias para preocupar. El austriaco abrió con temor aquella carta, de modo que hacía más larga la incertidumbre, lo menos que deseaban era otra carta explosiva sobre guerra y regiones vitales invadidas.

La húngara se acercó al refinado joven que leía en silencio la carta. Sin embargo era tan turbia la caligrafía en ella que dolía la cabeza; nunca supo cómo Roderich la entendía.

El castaño observo a su compañera, que deseaba enterarse de las noticias e inicio a leer en voz alta:

_Día X del Mes Y del año 0 _

_Asunto: Informarte que todo es genial en mi vida_

_Mi (nada) estimado y poco masculino Roderich Edelstein: _

_¡Sé que te morías de ganas de tener noticias sobre mí, el súper genial Prusia! Pero no llores más, que aquí tienes la reseña de una vida tan genial, como la que tú desearías tener. Te cuento en fin, aunque no sé porque lo hago…creo que tiene que ver con que somos algo así como familia. EL ASOMBROSO DE YO tiene un asombroso hermanito menor, lo que nunca podrás tener señorito de mierda. Él no es tan genial como YO debo de admitir, pero con el paso del tiempo se volverá INCREIBLE pues es que es obvio que teniéndome de hermano como YO eso suceda. Lo educaré para que sea un gran guerrero con las enseñanzas fieles que tuve en mi tiempo. Y no será tan refinado y marica como lo eres tú~ kesesesesese! Sé que me extrañas y que vives mal sin mi presencia, pero tranquilo señorito podrido, por que como MI hermanito es como…tu primo, te dejaré verlo. Creo que es todo lo que te permitiré saber de mi ¡ASOMBROSA VIDA! _

_Que tengas un Bonito día, no tan genial como los míos. _

_Atte. ¡EL ASOMBROSO DE ORE-SAMA! _

_P.D. Gilbird es genial _

_P.D2 Mi hermanito se llama Ludwig, ¿no es un nombre digno de un alemán? _

_P.D3 Si vienes, evita traer al marimacho que tienes como marido_

-Señor Austria…-murmuró Hungría mirando la cara de desconcierto del aludido, quien tocio un par de veces para volver en sí. ¿Había entendido lo que leyó? La relee un par de veces más, parpadeando con extrañeza.

-Sabes lo que significa Eli…

-la verdad, no.

-Ese niño corre peligro con ese inepto- menciono fríamente el austriaco mientras doblaba con cuidado la carta y la dejaba encima de las teclas del piano de cola que enfrente tenía. Hungría se limitó a parpadear, aunque no le cayera muy bien el prusiano creía que era lo suficiente capaz de educar a su joven hermano, o quizá solo estaba siendo considerada.

-pero no podemos hacer nada Rode…es su hermano mayor y tú solo eres como…su primo, incluso él lo dice en la carta, su educación no te concierne.

-¿Qué no podemos hacer nada?- un tono de indignación y sobresalto inundo las palabras del chico de los lentes, mientras las húngara respiraba hondo de vez en vez intentando no darle un golpe con la sartén, porque aunque lo quisiera mucho, en ese momento se lo merecía. Roderich se levantó con violencia del asiento, tomando la carta y haciéndose paso, entre lo que quedaba de piano y el banquito.-Prepara tus cosas, viajamos hoy hacia la casa de Gilbert.-acomodo sus lentes en su rostro y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Que Dios le diera paciencia y no fuerza, por que terminaría haciendo una locura

* * *

_Bombas nucleares...ganas de matarme... En review please... _


	2. Chapter 2

Le yo again (?)!. Subiendo el segundo capitulo de esta fic. Seré sincera, no se que demonios me paso que no siento con mucho ritmo este capitulo, pero a partir de aquí comienza el drama familiar así bien moe. Y bueno...ya saben cualquier cosa (duda, sugerencia, comentario en Review)

Hablando de... debo de agradecer infinitamente los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, es de esas cosas por las que mi autoestima sube y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, al igual que ver los Favs y los Followers. No los contesto personalmente por que no tengo mucho tiempo (todo es culpa del servicio social) y a mi me gusta escribir agradecimientos cursis x'D y para eso necesito mi tiempesito. En si se suponia que iba a actualizarlo ayer pero no pude por tareas D:.

Como sea, solo me queda decirles Gracias !

Ahora si, a comenzar con esto:

**Disclaimer (o era algo así):** **Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o nombres, todo es de sus respectivos Autores... TE AMO HIDEKAZ!**!

**Advertencias: Drama familiar (?), es como un semi-AU...utilizo nombres humanos y por país. No es histórico y tiene muchas fallas dentro de esa linea de historia...Doitsu es chiquito y bueno...~ Algo de OOC, me es muy difícil evitarlo...**

**Enjoy please **

* * *

**Una familia para Ludwig**  
a Familiar/ PruAus fanfiction.

Hungría miraba el paisaje boscoso por el que iba, a través de la ventanilla del transporte. Suspiro suavemente mientras observaba de reojo las facciones de su indignado y serio esposo, quien iba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desaprobación curvando sus finos labios; la típica cara que ponía cuando algo no le parecía. La castaña solo sonrío con suavidad cuando las amatistas orbes de Roderich se abrieron y se posaron en su rostro, mas Roderich no devolvió el gesto y se dignó a seguir callado e inerte en su asiento.

La chica mejor que nadie sabía que esto iba en serio. No porque cada vez que se le metía una idea al castaño, este hacia hasta lo imposible para llevarla a cabo, más bien se debía a que había pagado por cuenta propia el transporte para su amado piano. Cosa que nunca, ni mover el piano ni pagar nada fuera de lo básico, había hecho.

Tardaron hasta que la noche cayó en esos parajes en llegar a su destino final. La casa del prusiano. Una vez que el vehículo se estaciono frente al jardín que ahora era bañado por la luz de la luna, Roderich bajo primero, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su joven esposa, quien extrañada y gustosa por el acto, acepto su ayuda.

-Hemos llegado algo tarde.- menciono el refinado joven, mientras observaba la casa aun llena de luz de velas que titilaban danzantes.

-Si un poco.-dijo en susurro Elizabeta, mientras observaba el cielo, tapizado de estrellas sobre ellos.

-mejor…así Gilbert no podrá no recibirnos.- fue cuando ella entendió que todo era plan con maña. Ahora comprendía porque la necesidad del austriaco en salir en la tarde en un viaje tan largo. Y aunque la hora no pasara de las 9, ya no era un horario para visitas.

La húngara suspiro suavemente mirando hacia su esposo, quien planeaba la manera de mover las maletas, ella solo negó con la cabeza, acercándose hacia él y tomando el equipaje, llevándolo con ella, Roderich se dedicó a seguirla hasta la puerta.

Austria toco la puerta un par de veces, mientras ambos esperaban se miraban con desconfianza, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero eso era un gasto doble por el cual él no estaba dispuesto a pagar, y ella tampoco. Sus rostros palidecieron cuando aquella puerta de madera fina y grande de un color blanco inmaculado se abrió frente a ellos, dejando ver a un albino de rostro despreocupado y altanero, quien observo a ambos con un poco de extrañeza; no era muy común que esa singular pareja le visitará.

Luego de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Prusia esbozo una altanera sonrisa, muy típica de él.

-Rode, Rode, Rode…te dije claramente que si venias no trajeras a tu marimacho…-observando más a la joven que al que se dirigía.- ¿hombre? ¿Mujer?...lo que sea…

-A mí también me da gusto verte Gilbert.-con una sonrisa calmada, y con dulce gesto dejo caer sobre los pies del de los ojos rojos las maletas que tenía en las manos, haciéndole torcer la mueca de dolor, Roderich miro a ambos, negó con la cabeza y paso por el lado de ellos dentro de la casa.

-Oye, señorito de mierda.- una vez que dejo de pelear con la chica se voltea para mirar al austriaco que limpiando de polvo el mueble del recibidor estaba.- ¿Acaso es tu casa para que entres así?

-En los días próximos lo va a ser.- con el gesto severo y aun denotando un pequeño berrinche, el prusiano se quedó aún más desconcertado, pero no lo hiso notar, solo una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Acaso eres lo suficientemente tacaño para pagar tu casa y es por eso que llegas a la casa del ASOMBROSO DE YO para que con MI GENIAL BONDAD te de asilo, a ti y a tu marimacho preferido?

-No, vine a enseñarte como cuidar a un niño.-comento con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no parecía suya.

El albino se río con burla, estridente y exagerado como siempre.

-Si claro… ¿Tú enseñarle algo a Ore-sama? …y sobre todo ¿de niños?- nuevamente la risa del Imperio más genial retumbo por las paredes de la casa, el austriaco quería no entender la razón de porque eso le sentía como una broma.- entonces… ¿de qué color será el vestido de Lud? O quizá lo regales a Francia, porque España está muy ocupado con el Italianito ese kesesesese~

Roderich hizo caso omiso a las palabras del prusiano, mientras le miraba con severidad, la castaña sabía perfectamente que el de los lentes tuvo que reprimir a unos cuantos pensamientos que de su boca querían salir.

-bah en fin, para eso está el genial de YO para evitarlo.-retomo las palabras el albino mirando retador al joven austriaco.- así que ya pueden regresarse a su casa, o si no tendré que…-acercándose con delicadeza poco propia de él, tomando por la cintura al castaño, mientras este intentaba mantener una distancia considerable, el de los ojos rojos toma con la diestra el mentón del señorito, evitando que se fuera abrazándole con fuerza.-invadir tus regiones vitales….

La húngara no sabía si aventarle la sartén o quedarse ahí, disfrutando la escena, que bien merecida se la tenía después de un largo y cansado viaje. Así que solo dejo que avanzara la situación; era su esposo el que necesitaba relajarse también un poco

-Gilbert…compórtate…-decía entre pausas el austriaco mientras se hacía para atrás y Prusia lo seguía, dejándolo en una posición lo suficiente incómoda para hacerlo ponerse rojo.- Elizabeta has algo…

Sin embargo, una personita de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo les hizo a los tres volver en sí, Prusia siendo el primero, soltando a Roderich mas rápido de lo que lo había tomado, mientras Hungría cachaba a Austria.

-Hey Lud, ya es muy tarde para que sigas despierto.- entonces, la voz grave del albino adquirió un suave tono paternal, del que los dos contrarios no daban crédito

-escuche voces.- la tierna voz del niño mantenía un tono de autoridad, pero el solo se dedicaba a tallar uno de sus ojos, intentando enfocar a las visitas.

Hungría no podía resistirse a abrazar al niño, por lo que soltó a Roderich quien ya se mantenía de pie por cuenta propia, se acerca lentamente al rubio, apartando de un empujón al joven de los ojos rojos y se agacho para sonreírle.

-Hola.-le dijo con un tono suave y algo maternal- Soy Elizabeta Héderváry, tu hermano nos ha hablado mucho de ti.-observo al niño que veía con inquietud a su hermano mayor quien a su vez intercambiaba miradas de desconcierto entre Ludwig y Roderich

-¿es cierto bruder?- dijo en bajito sin apartar los ojos de aquellas esmeraldas que tenía la chica como orbes

-¿eh?... ¡Ja, ja !- dijo rápidamente cuando al húngara le volteo a ver.- eres mi tema de conversación siempre.

El niño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que después se volvió un bostezo.

-¿y quién es él? – señalo hacia el castaño, quien seguía en el lugar donde la chica lo había dejado.

Hungría observo de manera rápida a su marido, que con la mirada le pedía que se presentara con el niño y él, se cercó con ese porte refinado que le caracteriza, la castaña le obligo a agacharse hasta la altura del menor.

-soy Roderich Edelstein- y tras eso la dulce muchacha le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir.- observo Gilbert, mientras tomaba con una mano al pequeño niño, dándole palmadas en los hombros, haciendo que el niño asintiera con la cabeza y subiera a su cuarto.

Prusia se aseguró que el chico no podía escucharlos cuando agrego:

- creo que le cayeron bien.- dijo con toda la pesadez que podría poner en su voz.- así que…hagan lo que quieran.- eso para ambos era como un "Bienvenidos a casa"

Las nueve de la mañana daban en la gran casa del prusiano, y un olor a dulce inundaba la cocina y parte de las habitaciones más cercanas, entre ellas la del dueño de la casa. Y era por aquel dulzón aroma por el cual había despertado.

Bajo con pesadez las escaleras mientras buscaba una manera para dejarle en claro al marimacho que no tocara su GENIAL cocina. Prusia se despeinaba más el cabello, mientras cruzaba la sala de estar; era tiempo de poner límites.

Se llevó una sorpresa en el momento que cruzar la puerta de la cocina se encontró con un señorito que cocinaba panqueques, tanto Elizabeta como Ludwig estaba ya sentados a la mesa, mientras ambos devoraban los huevos revueltos con salchichas que previamente había preparado.

-Servus.- saludo el austriaco con una sonrisa calmada, mientras exprimía naranjas

Gilbert se sorprendió de la escena, tanto que tardo un minuto en articular un saludo

-Siéntate por favor.- le pidió Austria mientras servía el jugo en una jarra y sacaba los panqueques del horno.- Ludwig tenía hambre así que Eli le acompaño, espero que no te moleste que comenzaran sin ti.

-No…nada de eso…-seguía en shock, mirando como su hermanito reía con las cosas que le contaba la húngara, o quizá de aquel acento que ella tenía.- y tú… ¿ya desayunaste?- por educación pregunto, mientras veía al castaño negar.-te espero…-aunque sus palabras sonaran forzadas no lo eran.

Solo pudo visualizar una pequeña sonrisa del austriaco y justo detrás, junto al pequeño alemán estaba Hungría quien sonreía con un poco de malicia, en el momento en que servía jugo para los cuatro.

* * *

___Bombas nucleares...ganas de matarme... y vaya que en este capitulo lo merezco En review please.._


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí el capitulo tres! espero y lo disfruten como los otros dos uwu está medio cursi y así ;_; intentaré encontrar mejores finales asdfg pero bueno ya saben. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me hacen feliz

**Disclaimer (o era algo así):** **Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o nombres, todo es de sus respectivos Autores... TE AMO HIDEKAZ!**!

**Advertencias: Drama familiar (?), es como un semi-AU...utilizo nombres humanos y por país. No es histórico y tiene muchas fallas dentro de esa linea de historia...Doitsu es chiquito y bueno...~ Algo de OOC, me es muy difícil evitarlo...**

**Enjoy please**

* * *

**Una familia para Ludwig**  
A familiar/ PruAus Story

Llevaba una semana en casa y Roderich se había proclamado el amo y señor de aquel hogar, lo cual disgustaba a Prusia más de lo que ya estaba. Le molestaba tanto tener tres comidas al día servidas a la mesa, ropa limpia y guardada, pisos limpios y adornos acomodados. ¿Era acaso que en esa casa no vivían puros hombres? Sin contar a Hungría, claro está.

Los primeros dos días creía que la castaña era quien mantenía el orden de aquella casa, es más pensaba que ella se había reformado a ser una dulce ama de casa, sin embargo la desilusión de lo que podría ser normal la tuvo al darse cuenta que realmente el joven austriaco era quien lavaba, cocinaba, limpiaba y hacia otras cosas que harían las amas de casa.

Se sobo las sienes luego de que esos pensamientos le atrofiaran el sentido común. Entro a su sala y lo primero que percibió fue ese arrogante olor a muebles de madera y tejido de lana, con una combinación de dulce casero; lo mismo que olía Austria. Calientita y acogedora se veía la estancia, la chimenea emanaba un calor hogareño, mientras una suave melodía se fundía con el arder de las llamas, a un rincón donde el gran piano estaba situado, con una melodía de su autoría, Edelstein amenizaba el salón. Elizabeta y Ludwig estaban sentados en el sillón que daba enfrente al joven músico, sobre el regazo del marimacho un libro y en los brazos del niño un pequeño oso de felpa.

Gilbert se quedó por unos momentos en la misma paz que le rodeaba, volvió a suspirar mientras observaba la escena, pero más detalladamente su mirada se perdía en la pequeña sonrisa que su hermanito tenia impresa. De un momento a otro la música cesó, lo que hizo que solo se escucharan las llamas vivas arder

-Siéntate y escucha como es debido.- esa fina voz le taladró su ensimismamiento, sintió la mirada azul de su hermano, quien le hacía un movimiento en con la mano para que se sentará a su lado. El prusiano no hizo ms que ir hasta el lugar vacío que tenía Ludwig a su lado, observando a la castaña quien miraba como atontada al aristócrata, como enamorada. Prusia sintió un leve vuelco de corazón.

El aristócrata le había seguido con los ojos hasta verlo sentarse, después de eso, sin inmutarse, prosiguió con la fina melodía que estaba tocando. El albino sentía que el aroma de la sala, el calor que le proporcionaba la llama viva que a un costado tenía y la música clásica que estaba escuchando, cuando el austriaco término de interpretar la canción un sonido más llenaba la habitación; Los estruendosos ronquidos del prusiano eran el nuevo sonido que llenaba la habitación.

Roderich suspiro un par de veces, negando con la cabeza, observando al albino dormir, por lo menos así no daría más problemas.

Cuando Hungría subió al rubio para arroparle, Austria se quedó observando al que dormía en la sala aun, con una manta en los brazos se acerca a él, observándole detenidamente. Observando con atención aquel pálido rostro, sus labios suavemente entreabiertos por los que exhalaba de vez en vez, pasa su fina mano sobre el cabello blanco del otro, pensando en que necesitaría un buen corte, sin embargo aquella tranquilidad que emanaba el contrario al estar dormido era totalmente ajena a lo que en el día podría ver. Acerco suavemente su rostro hasta sentir su respiración, pausada y armoniosa, rozando sus labios, apenas para sentirlos. Sin pensarlo se separó, aún más rápido de lo que había caído en el impulso de esa acción.

-Que indecente- murmuro algunos momentos luego, poniendo sobre el cuerpo del albino aquella manta que en sus brazos llevaba, sin acomodarla con esmero, solo procuro que le cubriera de las bajas temperaturas, pues ya había extinguido el fuego de la chimenea. Sin tardar más, dejo al joven prusiano dormido en la sala de estar, saliendo apresurado de ahí.

**OuO**

-Comencemos con tus lecciones.- dijo con ese tono tan refinadamente autoritario que se cargaba el aristócrata. Daban las nueve de la mañana de un día lunes. Ludwig miraba al castaño con sueño aun en sus ojos, mientras intentaba enfocar tanto su vista como su atención en lo que hacía Austria.

-La primera lección de hoy serán los modales.- anuncio el aristócrata observando que el rubio niño aun tenia sueño.- y eso consiste en que debes de estar totalmente despierto cuando te hable.- le espeto, cuando los cielos que tenía por orbes el alemán se cerraron completamente, Austria se acomodó los lentes en busca de una pizca de paciencia, solo sacudió por los hombros al pequeño, quien despertó instantáneamente.

Al prusiano le dolía el cuello, jurando que no se volvería a dormir en un sillón tan incómodo camino por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, esta vez no olía a los panques de naranja, o al café recién hecho, lo cual comenzaba ser un poco extraño para él.

Tomo la primera manzana que encontró dentro del frutero, vaya que hacía falta que alguien fuera al mercado a comprar algo, tomando con la mano vacía el correo camino hacia la puerta que da salida al patio trasero, mordió aquella fruta con algo de violencia, cuando ante sus ojos se presentó una escena lo suficientemente hecha para la deshonra de toda su familia por las siguientes 15 generaciones. Con un libro sobre la cabeza el pequeño Ludwig intentaba mantener el equilibro del mismo y una postura correcta para caminar.

Gilbert soltó la manzana y el correo de una sola vez, observando al aristócrata que estaba observando como el niño caminaba con la espalda derecha

-Ahora intenta hacer los pasos más elegantes…-menciono el del cabello castaño, mientras el rubio seguía sus órdenes.

Prusia por un momento elogio en su mente la capacidad de su hermanito de llevar a cabo actividades al pie de la letra, imaginándolo ser un genial militar, sin embargo el observar el fino porte que llevaba se sentía más humillado que si lo hubieran vencido 15 veces seguidas dentro de su territorio.

-¿Cuándo piensas ponerle vestido y coletas? –entre burlas, el prusiano critica la manera en que Austria enseñaba modales, de un respingo provocado por la sorpresa de escuchar el áspero tono de voz de su hermano mayor el libro de la cabeza de Ludwig fue a parar un lado de sus pies.

-Descansa un momento –índico el austriaco, sin perder la calma. El rubio solo tomo el libro del suelo y se fue a sentar en una banca de color blanco cerca de una fuente para aves, quedándosele viendo por un largo rato, pues las aves se acercaban con confianza, aunque el pequeño estuviera ahí.

Austria se acercó al albino sin perder la paciencia, el de los ojos rojos permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa burlona que ensanchaba a cada paso que el fino señorito diera

-vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Cuándo piensas ponerle vestido y coletas?

Una de las cejas del aristócrata se arqueo, sus labios se volvieron una sola línea que parecía simplemente dibujada, con ella hacia una mueca de disgusto, se cruzó de brazos, pero jamás separo su vista de la contraria. Ni el contrario lo hizo

La molestia de ambos se podía sentir en la atmosfera, y aunque Prusia sonriera de oreja a oreja, deja por entendido que Austria sabía que deseaba golpearlo, golpearle como nunca lo pudiera haber hecho, pero existía algo en ese momento por lo cual no le daba un golpe en la cara.

-Ludwig entra a la casa, jetzt! – pronuncio el prusiano, sin separar la mirada de su contrario, si algo salía mal no quería darle una mala impresión a su hermanito menor.- que "mamá" y yo debemos de arreglar un asunto

El pequeño, quien estaba observando detenidamente a uno de los pájaros que llegaban a la fuente, asintió con la cabeza, tomo el libro y entro apresurado a la casa. Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros que el niño ya no les escuchaba, comenzaron a discutir

-¿Acaso no te he dicho que no quiero que mi hermano se vuelva una princesa así como tú?

-Solo lo hago para que no sea un inepto como lo eres tú

-¿inepto? Tu lugar es únicamente en la cocina por si no lo tenías en cuenta

-deberías sentirte agradecido con que tengas tres comidas al día obaka-san

-nuestra vida estaba perfecta antes de que llegaran

- tu vida es un desastre sin nosotros

-no te creas tan indispensable aristócrata de mierda

-¿no puedes vivir un día de tu vida sin usar palabras altisonantes?

-disculpadme princesita, que mi lenguaje te provoque ganas de llorar

-por mi te puedes ir al diablo

-¿entonces yo era el mal hablado?

-¡qué importa!

-ni siquiera sé porque sigues en mi casa

-solo estoy por el niño

-¡por supuesto! me gustaría recordarte que tú, Austria, fuiste quien regalo a Romano a un tonto como España

-Nadie está hablando de España en este momento

Conforme la discusión avanzaba, ellos dos acortaban al mismo tiempo su distancia, de pronto las blancas manos del prusiano se aferraron a la fina ropa del aristócrata, quienes seguían mirándose con la furia contenida que hacía mucho tiempo ninguno sacaba.

-este… ¿chicos?- una voz femenina rompió con la tensión, o simplemente con los pensamientos de ambos hombres, quienes voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenían aquellas palabras.- estaban a punto de besarse o ¿Qué? – Hungría estaba ahí, parada, con los brazos llenos de flores que acababa de recoger del jardín de enfrente, les miraba con curiosidad y un poco de entusiasmo mal disimulado

- Ni que este idiota tuviera tanta suerte - y con un movimiento brusco, el albino soltó al castaño, quien por unos instantes perdió el equilibrio.

Durante todo lo que resto del día, ni Roderich ni Gilbert se dirigieron la palabra, aunque estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia utilizaban a un vocero o en el mejor de los casos a Gilbird, el canario de Gilbert, como un pequeño y emplumado mensajero quien llevaba pedazos de hoja con órdenes y respuestas de un lado para el otro de la casa.

* * *

___Bombas nucleares...ganas de matarme... me lo merezco, lo sé... En review please.._


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el capitulo numerooooo 4, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia *llora desconsoladamente de alegría y gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, eso me hace muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo! En serio, muchas gracias.

Espero que les guste... esta fail lo sé xD

**Disclaimer (o era algo así):** **Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o nombres, todo es de sus respectivos Autores... TE AMO HIDEKAZ!**!

**Advertencias: Drama familiar (?), es como un semi-AU...utilizo nombres humanos y por país. No es histórico y tiene muchas fallas dentro de esa linea de historia...Doitsu es chiquito y bueno...~ Algo de OOC, me es muy difícil evitarlo...**

**Enjoy please**

* * *

**Una familia para Ludwig **  
A familiar/PruAus Fanfiction

Y la ley del hielo no había dejado de surgir efecto entre Austria y Prusia. Hungría pensaba que a las 4 horas ambos se aburrirían, pero se equivocó. Habían pasado 3 días y aquel frio silencio que ambos tenían el uno hacia el otro seguía en pie, incluso si se llegaban a cruzar en los pasillos de la casa, hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque aquellos encuentros parecían que eran a propósito.

Sin embargo, al segundo día de enviar y recibir mensajes por medio de Gilbird, el mismo decidió dar un largo paseo, y volver hasta la mañana siguiente. Para esa entonces esos dos ya tenían una nueva manera de joderse mutuamente.

Y vaya que era una buena manera. O por lo menos lo era para el prusiano.

Gilbert se dio tiempo para empezar a darle clases a su hermanito, justo después de las lecciones que el aristócrata le proporcionaba al niño. Las llamo "_Clases de cómo ser casi- ASOMBROSO como tu GENIAL y ASOMBROSO HERMANO MAYOR_", aunque en realidad trataban de contradecir todo lo que Roderich le enseñaba.

Es decir, si el castaño le decía como sentarse correctamente, el albino se empeñaba en hacer que su hermano se jorobara al sentarse. Si el austriaco le enseñaba las funciones de cada uno de los cubiertos de la mesa, así como su posición en la misma y el cómo utilizarlos de la manera correcta, el de los ojos rojos le daba un pedazo de carne con un tenedor o bien en el mejor de los casos, solo la carne y le proporcionaba la información necesaria para que la misma soltará jugo para que se pudiera limpiar las manos en la blanca camisa.

Pero aunque los mayores bombardearon de buenos y malos hábitos al alemán, el único motivo verdadero era molestar el uno al otro, sin tener en cuenta que el niño terminaría por colapsar.

Por eso durante la comida, Ludwig no supo si tomar la pierna de pollo con las manos o partirle en trozos pequeños, tampoco cuál de todos los tenedores era el de la ensalada y como limpiarse la boca si su camisa esta vez no era de manga larga, pues tanto Gilbert como Roderich le miraban con cierta impaciencia por saber sus actos. Haciendo que aquella inocente criatura saliese disparada hacia su habitación.

Tardaron no más de 10 segundos en que el trio de países subiera a ver qué había sucedido con el niño, encontrándose una escena peculiar: Ludwig estaba debajo de las sabanas de su cama, temblando como si tuviera frio, mientras abrazaba a su oso de felpa y Gilbird volaba encima suyo.

Elizabeta se sobo las sienes mientras veía aquella escena, tomando al señorito y a Gilbert del cuello de la camisa de cada uno, jalándolos fuera del radio de la habitación del alemán.

-Tenemos que hablar… vayan a la mesa y más les vale escucharme- La joven utilizo un tono que en mucho tiempo el austriaco no había escuchado. Ambos obedecieron, regresando a la mesa, sin hablarse como ya era esperado.

Pocos minutos más tarde regreso la húngara con el alemán de la mano, el cual se sentó en medio de los otros dos de sangre germana. Aun temblando levemente.

-El problema no radica en que no se hablen…-informo la chica mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de los tres.- eso va para ustedes dos- señalando con severidad a ambos adultos, mirándoles con el entrecejo un tanto arrugado.- si no que ambos están utilizando de una manera vil e inhumana a Ludwig

-Creo que estamos en desac…

-Guarda silencio Austria, ahora me toca a mí hablar.- la voz del aristócrata fue pausada en un instante por la joven castaña que al parecer estaba algo disgustada.

-kesesesese~ te regañaron idiota

-tú también cállate.- y luego de eso, una sartén salió disparada hacia el albino, quien oportunamente se agacho antes de recibir tremendo golpe. – Cómo iba diciendo- prosiguió con calma - Ustedes dos están haciendo algo muy mal, porque ninguno acepta que es malo educando a otras personas… y si Roderich Edelstein, eres malo por regalar a Lovino y si Gilbert Beilschmidt eres un inmaduro que necesita ayuda para cuidar a su propio hermano – dijo antes de que ambos comenzaran a alegar – pero no voy a permitir que utilicen a un niño como él- señalando a Ludwig quien solo miraba con interés a Elizabeta y dio un pequeño respingo al ser señalado.- es por eso que si no pueden ponerse de acuerdo lo vamos a hacer a mi manera…

De pronto los ojos de la señorita brillaron como si chispas tuviera en ellos, llevando sus manos al regazo, mientras les observaba

-Ningún ejército es funcional sin la cooperación de todos, y bien lo sabrás Gilbert, al igual que una orquesta - menciono con calma y suavidad, como si quisiera que entendieran sus palabras más allá de lo que en realidad significaban – por lo que ustedes tres, trabajaran unidos ya que…– su mirada detonaba emoción, mucha más de la que podía retener. Los tres chicos que tenía enfrente se miraron el uno al otro, sin comprender gran cosa. La castaña se movía de un lado al otro como si meciera un bebé, cuando de pronto de la nada se levanta del asiento, golpea la mesa de madera haciendo saltar los cubiertos que en ella todavía estaban, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa amplia y muy mal disimulada comento su plan maligno – Actuaran como una familia, Tú – señalando a Gilbert quien ponía cara de confusión – Serás "papá" mientras que Austria – su dedo inquisidor se movió hasta el aludido –serás "mamá" y por obvias razones Lud será su hijo

-Hablas acaso de…- Gilbert exclamo por impulso, mientras Austria y Ludwig le miraban interesados en las palabras que diría – mantendremos una "familia" como… "matrimonio" ¿Yo y el estirado?

- No olvides a Ludwig…

- Elizabeta, entiendo tus motivos, ¿pero no crees que es algo exagerado?

-Para nada, y más les vale llevarse bien… ¡Empiezan desde hoy en la noche!

De nuevo las miradas azul, magenta y roja se cruzaron, confundidas, mientras Eli seguía regocijándose con lo que seguramente estaba pensando.

-Sigo opinando que es una mala idea – comento el aristócrata mientras acomodaba sus lentes y negaba con la cabeza aquella idea.

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez en que aceptaste ser el "uke" en nuestra relación y…

-Po-por favor no comentes eso – el señorito se sonrojo fuertemente ante aquel comentario, mientras el albino ponía una cara de asco ante lo que pudo haber imaginado en esos momentos

-¿Qué es "uke"? – la inocente voz del alemán les retumbo a los tres

- Nada de lo que necesites saber hoy – y antes de que alguien más pudiera darle una explicación, dígase Hungría, Roderich dejó caer las palabras así como así.

**O.O**

El prusiano había creído, de la misma manera que el austriaco, que a la húngara, se le olvidaría su plan. Hasta el momento en que los tres germanos le vieron mudar las cosas del castaño hacia la habitación del albino. Eso quería decir que no había vuelta hacia atrás.

Y nada en este mundo le haría cambiar de opinión. Por más que intentaran el mudar las cosas nuevamente, Elizabeta estaba a varios pasos más lejos que ellos. Así que tuvieron que resignarse.

Era complicado, que de un día para el otro, se tuvieran que comportar como una familia común y corriente con un solo hijo… y sobre todo ¡Tener que dormir juntos!

Eso, a ambos, les parecía incómodo. A las 10 de la noche Austria y Prusia se encontraban acomodados en la misma cama, con un espacio vital de 10 centímetros entre ellos, mientras el aristócrata miraba a un punto fijo de la pared Prusia se envolvía en las sabanas.

-No te lleves todas las sabanas Obaka-san – mientras sus prodigiosas manos jalaban las mismas

-Esta es MI cama, por lo tanto son MIS sabanas, si no te gusta tienes dos opciones princesa… Dormir en el suelo o conformarte, así que buenas noches

Y sin más el prusiano dejo de prestarle atención, dándole la espalda y claro dejando al austriaco muy indignado.

A las 3 de la mañana, los brazos del albino se abrazaron a la cintura del señorito, con tal fuerza que el austriaco solo sintió el apretón, dándose vuelta y abrazándose de la misma manera a su contrario, acurrucándose en el pecho del de la mirada roja, compartiendo el calor, dejando a las sabanas caer de la cama.

* * *

_¿Randomeses? ¿pastelasos? ¿invasion de regiones vitales? En review Please _


	5. Chapter 5

Y bueno, por fin me digno a subir el capitulo 5 D: me disculpo, pero en época vacacional me es muy difícil el hecho de escribir algo meramente interesante, por lo cual mis capitulos me salen muy...raros xD Siento que escribir cuando estoy presionada es mas para dejar salir mi estrés. Pero bueno, examenes, cambio de horario y todo eso me haran a mi ritmo de escribir mas seguido (?)

Espero y lo sigan leyendo. Y muchas gracias por sus Reviews, si aunque se que muchos esperaban otra cosa u.u gomene~. Ya saben ejen sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y bombas nucleares, eso me ayuda a manejar mejor la historia.

**Disclaimer (o era algo así):** **Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o nombres, todo es de sus respectivos Autores... TE AMO HIDEKAZ!**!

**Advertencias: Drama familiar (?), es como un semi-AU...utilizo nombres humanos y por país. No es histórico y tiene muchas fallas dentro de esa linea de historia...Doitsu es chiquito y bueno...~ Algo de OOC, me es muy difícil evitarlo...**

**Enjoy please**

* * *

**Una familia para Ludwig  
**A familiar/PruAus Story

**Capitulo 5**

El amanecer se colaba por entre las cortinas de color beige que decoraban la ventana del cuarto del prusiano. Aquella dorada luz caía sobre las finas facciones del aristócrata, que al sentir el destello sobre si arrugo un poco la nariz.

Las aves cantaban alegremente en los arboles cercanos a la casa, haciendo entrar su trinar a la habitación, Gilbert les escuchaba entre sueños, acomodando la cabeza en un hueco que encontró para minimizar aquel sonido.

Austria se negó a abrir los ojos, removiéndose un poco entre las sabanas, o por lo menos lo intentaba, sentía que algo lo mantenía apresado a la cama, con pereza abrió una de sus orbes, teniendo como primer escena del día a la mata de cabello blanquecino que la noche anterior se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

–Gilbert – llamo con serenidad al que sobre él dormía, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que se despertará lo más pronto posible. Lo cual no ocurrió, el del cabello blanco se removió sobre el señorito, apresándolo aún más contra la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza, al parecer estaba soñando con él mismo como para darse el lujo de despertar. El de la mirada amatista intento por todos los medios zafarse del abrazo, pero todo era en vano y aunque lo hubiera logrado seguiría debajo del prusiano. Cuando su paciencia se terminó, uso el método practico.

– ¡Kono obaka-san! ¡Despierta en este momento! – con un "dulce" golpe matutino sobre las costillas, Roderich levanto la voz, lo que hizo que el aun adormilado prusiano se sorprendiera y despertara casi al instante.

–eh…panqueques…ah…–con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, mientras enfocaba torpemente la cara del chico de los ojos violeta, con el cabello desordenado y un rastro de saliva cayendo de la comisura de su boca dejaba ver lo asombroso que no era cuando despertaba.

–Quieres hacerme el favor de levantarte de encima mío– Austria bufo un par de veces, aunque no lo pensara sus mejillas se volvían de un pequeño tono de rosa, quizá cuando analizó las palabras que había utilizado. – y dejar de ser tan indecente

– ¿uhm? – una pequeña sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios del recién despierto, quien observaba la frustración evidente del contrario – y… ¿si no quiero?

– Por favor…

–Nein –dijo con suavidad el de los ojos rojos, mientras jugueteaba con el primer botón de la pijama del aristócrata –esas no son maneras de despertar a papá – observaba la mirada de desconcierto de su contrario – si quieres que el asombroso de papá te haga un favor, debes de pedirlo como es debido

El señorito suspiro suavemente, intentando calmarse, porque las consecuencias eran, de una forma u otra, todas su culpa. Abrió un poco los labios para comenzar a hablar, mientras su cerebro maquilaba una frase que el prusiano considerara correcta, pero mucho antes de que este pudiese exhalar aire por la boca un pálido dedo se posó sobre aquellos afilados labios.

–Primero debes de darme los buenos días

–Buenos días– comento fríamente el de la mirada violeta, mientras le veía con una expresión de la misma calidad sentimental que su saludo.

–Nein, nein…mal, muy mal señorito. Si sigues así no llegaremos a ningún lado, ahora– aun con la expresión divertida menciono –debes de darme los buenos días como Hungría te los da a ti

–Préstame una sartén

–Buen intento idiota, pero ella sería incapaz de golpearte…así que si deseas tu inmediata liberación debes de hacer lo que te digo

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo el prusiano era bueno con la manipulación. Trago pesado, observando los radiantes rubíes que tenía el albino como ojos, suspiro una vez más.

–Acércate…–murmuro despacio, mientras el albino hacia lo que le pedía– Guten morgen –y así dejaba un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla derecha del albino, el cual sonreía triunfante.

–bien, ahora…pide lo que desees mostrando respeto al GRANDIOSO DE YO

Que alguien le recordará a Austria que en su vida volviera a despertar a Prusia. Con las mejillas algo coloradas por la reciente humillación de la que había sido parte, se tragó el orgullo, lo medito un par de veces y soltó sin más

– ¿Podrías… por favor, levantarte de encima de mí?

–Suenas tan malditamente sumiso –mucho antes de que el castaño pudiese replicar, el peliblanco se quitó de encima. Por primera vez en 8 horas se podía dar el lujo de respirar como la gente. Ambo se sentaron sobre el sillón, dándose la espalda. Gilbert se estiro y bostezo al mismo tiempo, mientras que el señorito se sobaba el cuello a causa de una mala posición durante la noche.

O.O

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo amanecieron? – pregunto con un deje de maldad la joven húngara, hacia la "pareja" que salía del cuarto principal. Roderich contesto con un "muy bien, gracias" para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina. El albino observo de reojo a la castaña y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro.

–Fue una noche interesante…–dijo con un deje de perversión en sus palabras, lo que hizo que la chica captara rápidamente la conversación – nunca creí que tan estirado señorito fuese tan sencillo de "manipular"

– ¿A-a que te refieres? –el rostro de la chica reflejaba un poco de esperanza, mientras en su voz había un poco de inocencia mal actuada

–Lo sabes bien Elizabeta… aunque es un poco rejego y algo…estrecho

Después de aquellas palabras las mejillas de la húngara se colorearon por completo, dejando ver su sonrisa sin censura y sus ojos se perdían en un punto de la pared. El plan de hacer pensar mal a la única mujer de aquella casa había surgido efecto. El albino le hizo una señal con la mano y camino directo al lado contrario, aquel camino directo al cuarto de su hermanito.

Roderich escucho un grito proveniente del pasillo donde los tres países se habían encontrado, pero no le dio gran importancia, prosiguiendo a seguir con el desayuno. Esmerándose con lo que preparaba.

A las nueve de la mañana en punto, toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa, Ludwig aun con los ojos pesados que se cerraban por el sueño de vez en vez, sentado en medio del austriaco y el prusiano, mientras que la húngara observaba detenidamente a ambos adultos, creando un poco de incomodidad en Austria.

Prusia le sonreía al castaño, quien le ignoraba muy bien mientras se disponía en hacer que Ludwig comiera la avena en vez de que se acurrucara en su brazo para seguir durmiendo.

–Vamos Luddy, debes de hacerle caso a "mamá" –menciono el albino mientras separaba de sus labios la taza de café, quedando con espuma de este sobre los mismos.

–y "papá" debería aprender a limpiar su boca antes de hablar…es de muy mal gusto tener esos modales en la mesa– y así el austriaco le pasaba un pañuelo con la diestra, mientras con la otra movía al alemán, quien había quedado dormido sobre el costado del aristócrata. –Ludwig…despierta…

El rubio despertó poco a poco, mientras el austriaco se intentaba explicar de dónde salía tanto cansancio del pequeño. Al final solo tallo uno de sus ojos, tomo la cuchara de su avena y comenzó a comer. Haciendo que nuevamente el silencio reinase en la cocina.

A los pocos minutos, cuando Roderich dejase la servilleta a un lado de su plato y los demás también hubiesen terminado, menciono.

–Me parece que debemos hacer una visita al mercado – los tres restantes le miraron con algo de duda cuando este menciono aquella salida cotidiana. –estamos a poco de quedarnos sin desayuno mañana, no es suficiente la carne para la comida de hoy y no hay fruta…

– ¿Por qué no va el marimacho? –comento el albino, al que le daba pereza el simple hecho de pensar en salir de su cómoda casa.

–Propongo que vayamos todos, así podremos hacer las compras más rápidas si nos las dividimos –con ese comentario el de las amatistas orbes calmo a su aún esposa y a su marido postizo de una guerra campal por el comentario de este último.

Sin que le quedara mucho por lo cual discutir, a regañadientes el albino acepto la proposición.

O.O

Al cuarto para las doce, la húngara, el alemán y el austriaco esperaban al último de los cuatro parados enfrente de la puerta, mientras Roderich se encargaba de cerrar el suéter del más pequeño.

– ¿Por qué debo de usarlo? –replico el joven alemán, mientras miraba a las orbes del aristócrata, quien se peleaba con los botones.

–Porque hace un poco de viento haya afuera y lo menos que quiero es que te resfríes

El rubio acepto de buena manera la idea del aristócrata, quien aún se peleaba con aquellos botones. El albino no se hizo presente hasta las doce, bajando rápidamente para encontrarse con un grupo, que le miraba, con un poco de desesperación.

Hungría tomo la mano del alemán, quien iba muy a gusto hablando con la joven, dejando a los otros dos detrás.

Prusia entendía las ideas de la húngara, o eso pensaba, así que dejo que el rubio y la castaña tomaran la delantera del grupo. Extendió su mano al austriaco para que este la tomara, mientras el castaño comprendía y tomaba con un poco de inseguridad la mano del albino. Este último le sonrió y comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano del otro, al que le parecía ser un gesto galante y a la vez innecesario por parte del Reino de Prusia.

El mercado no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, por lo que llegaron en menos de lo que esperaban. Hungría le dio la canasta a Austria, sonriéndole con serenidad y suavidad, como normalmente le hacía. El señorito le correspondió y el de los rubíes como ojos deseaba vomitar por tanta dulzura derramada por la aún unida pareja. Ella tomo a Ludwig y se dirigió a comprar carne, dejando al "matrimonio" en la sección de las frutas.

Pasando por puesto y puesto observando la calidad de cada una de las frutas y verduras que en esa zona se vendía iba el aristócrata, mientras que el guerrero prusiano se aburría inmensamente de ver tanto tomate apilado.

–Solo cómpralo– dijo en un momento de desesperación cuando el austriaco diferenciaba entre un calabacín y otro –saben a lo mismo, son lo mismo… no sé qué le ves de diferente.

–le veo la edad…– sintió que los ojos rojos del albino le miraban con desconcierto– es algo así como… cual está más maduro y puede servir para una sopa de hoy, mientras que el otro por ser más joven tardará menos pudrirse

–pues yo los veo completamente igual… ¡vamos compra ambos!

–solo cállate ¿quieres?

Gilbert suspiro pesadamente, mientras esperaba otro cuarto de hora en lo que compraba tomate, champiñones, cebollas, rábanos, zanahorias, frutas diversas y escogía mas calabacines entre una multitud, que para Prusia, todos lucían absolutamente iguales.

Pasando la media hora se encontraron los cuatro en el centro del mercado, con los brazos del alemán llenos de pan y la húngara cargando carne y diversos derivados. El prusiano sabía muy bien disimular el dolor que le provocaba cargar tantos kilos de frutas y verduras.

– ¿No se nos olvida nada? –pregunto el aristócrata a la húngara quien negó con la cabeza

–Estaba contándole a Lud…–camino a casa comento la joven –que sabes hacer un buen pastel de fresas y queso… y bueno nos dimos la libertad de comprar los ingredientes para que lo prepares

El señorito solo asintió con la cabeza, miro la sonrisa del alemán y así sus labios se curvaron, dejando ver una sonrisa que se volvía sincera.

* * *

¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, coreanos, bombas nucleares, un gato enojado? En Reviews Por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! espero que aun haya alguien quien lea este fic ;_; es triste saber que te han tocado todos los proyectos D:... exámenes, servicio social y bueno... hoy no tuve tanta tarea y pude terminar (por fin) este capitulo. La verdad se que me pase de OOC y que esta algo flojo ;_; pero hacia mucho que no escribía algo que no fuera de mi carrera xD así que lo tomo como un peueño logro desbloqueado xD

En fin... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer (o era algo así):** **Hetalia no me pertence, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o nombres, todo es de sus respectivos Autores... TE AMO HIDEKAZ!**!

**Advertencias: Drama familiar (?), es como un semi-AU...utilizo nombres humanos y por país. No es histórico y tiene muchas fallas dentro de esa linea de historia...Doitsu es chiquito y bueno...~ Algo de OOC, me es muy difícil evitarlo...**

* * *

**Una Familia Para Ludwig**

–Tendremos que economizar – dijo de pronto el aristócrata de violetas orbes mientras bebía de una taza de café justamente al medio día. Prusia subió la mirada de su cuaderno de asombrosas anotaciones al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras del fino señorito.

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo desconcertado el prusiano, mientras cerraba aquella libreta y la guardaba entre los cojines del sillón, intentando prestar atención a las nuevas no tan buenas que parecía tener el austriaco.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde que la "nueva familia" se integrara. La húngara y el alemán se habían acostumbrado rápidamente, sin embargo el prusiano y el austriaco aún no se adaptaban a la nueva manera de vivir. Mucho menos cuando a las semanas se veían obligados a convivir como si de un matrimonio se tratará.

–Últimamente con los arreglos que tuvo la casa – continúo después de darle un sorbo a su ya tibio café – y con los gastos que se incrementaron el doble…– suspiro un poco, acomodando sus ideas– simplemente estamos manejando la casa en números rojos

– ¿Y? Eso no afecta al GENIAL, ÚNICO Y TAN ASOMBROSO de ORE-SAMA – el prusiano rodo los ojos y se dispuso a seguir con sus propios asuntos – solo a los amargados bipolares como tú, les afecta la crisis económica.

El aristócrata suspiro pesadamente, acomodo sus lentes para detener el impulso de aventarle la taza de porcelana que tenía en sus manos. Observo con desaprobación aquellos actos que el ojirojo tenía ante una situación, según los nervios del castaño, delicada.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas entender lo grave de la situación? –Intentando mantener la calma sorbe nuevamente su café, el cual está totalmente frio – Estamos a punto de la quiebra

–Estarás tú. Yo soy asombroso, eso no me afecta para nada – comento sin ganas de levantar su vista para mirar el inexpresivo rostro del contrario – Ahora deja de preocuparte por eso y ocúpate en cosas más importantes – tomo sus cosas y salió de la sala, pasando antes a su lado, para dejarle una suave caricia sobre una de las mejillas color porcelana del castaño. Roderich lleva nuevamente a sus labios aquella taza, solo para intentar mantener sus ideas en cualquier otro lado.

Sin embargo nada de lo que intento le mantuvo alejado de aquella preocupación.

– Los arreglos de la casa están resultando, por fin las tejas no crujen cuando los gatos caminan sobre ellas y… ¿Rode? – La húngara bajo el tenedor que dispuesto a su boca ya iba – ¿Te encuentras bien?

El señorito de los ojos violeta regreso de su trance al escuchar el acento de su aún esposa, parpadeando un par de veces intenta enfocar a la chica, tomando de sus piernas la servilleta, llevándola a su boca para limpiar la misma, aunque no hubiera probado bocado alguno.

–Es solo que… – lo único que interrumpía su voz era el sonido de las masticadas que el prusiano daba a cada uno de los bocados. –Estaba pensando…– un eructo retumba en el comedor, la paciencia del señorito se acababa– En que todo esto de…–los sonidos al comer de Prusia seguían sin ningún control alguno– POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO QUE ES BUENO, ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE COMER ASÍ?

Tanto como Ludwig, Elizabeta y Gilbert dieron un brinco hacia atrás en sus asientos. Ludwig que correteaba una salchicha escurridiza decidió simplemente solo comerse el puré y Gilbert se le quedo mirando, terminando de comerse la zanahoria que tenía aun en la boca.

– ¿Qué? Está rico…– el prusiano hablo una vez que su boca estaba vacía, observando como una vena se saltaba de la frente del aristócrata

–Por favor, cierra la boca al comer y Ludwig… usa un tenedor – el pequeño rubio dejo la cuchara a un lado del plato y tomo el tenedor, comprobando que en efecto, era más sencillo comer salchichas así. – Como te intentaba decir –fulminaba con la mirada al prusiano– últimamente hemos estado manejando la casa en números rojos.

–Si tan solo no hubieran querido mejorar la casa… – comento el albino comiendo otra zanahoria con desdén en sus palabras.

– ¡No puedes quejarte! La puerta principal estaba a punto de vencerse, las tejas rechinaban y las paredes necesitaban repararse, sin contar que la humedad y las termitas estaban acabando con los muebles– la castaña observaba con odio al desagradecido prusiano que tenía justamente enfrente

–Como fuera… ahora vivimos cuatro en esta casa… por lo que no solo los gastos de reparación aumentaron, también el uso de muchos de los servicios, así como el de la comida. Si no cuidamos lo que gastamos, nos iremos a la ruina antes de que siquiera Ludwig aprenda bien el alemán

–Rode… ¿has pensado en pedirle un préstamo? – comento su mujer, mirando hacia un lado, notablemente evitaba la mirada del aristócrata.

– ¿estás loca? No pienso ir con él y solicitarle un préstamo así por así…– y de pronto, la cara de indignación apareció en el rostro del señorito

–Era una sugerencia – le contesto la castaña antes de que el de los lentes se pusiera a renegar de más.

– je… ¿hablan acaso del suizo? – pregunto divertido el prusiano, mientras miraba al aun matrimonio con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus labios – vamos Rode, ¿Por qué no? Si no tienes para pagarle podrías venderle tu cuerpo…

– ¿Qué es venderle el cuerpo? –los ojos del inocente alemán se posaron en Roderich, quien con las mejillas sonrojadas no supo que contestar.

–Ya tendrás tiempo para entender algunas cosas…– siendo esto lo más elocuente que pudo salir de sus labios – y tu Prusia… deja de tocar temas así enfrente del niño…

El prusiano sonrió con cierta maldad, aun observando al aristócrata quien tenía de colores el rostro.

– ¿entonces qué piensas hacer? – rompiendo con la tensión preguntó la única mujer que ahí se encontraba, picando una de las calabazas sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que hacia

–Desde hoy tendremos que economizar y es mi última palabra– de repente, la calabaza del plato de la castaña dejo de ser triturada, la risa del prusiano se borró, convirtiéndose en una mueca de entre desconcierto y molestia. El único que no entendía que pasaba era el alemán, que solo se limitaba a mirar a los tres adultos con duda.

–Te dije que olvidaras el asunto– le dijo con un tono molesto el albino al de los ojos amatista– pero parece que estas sordo

–No diste una mejor solución al problema

–Porque no era necesario ¿Cuándo empezarás a confiar en mí?

–En el momento en que tú comiences a tomarte lo que te digo en serio– para eso el austriaco se había cruzado de brazos, lo que significaba que no iba a ceder por más que Gilbert lo intentará. Mientras el albino estaba de pie, recargándose en la mesa, mirando directamente a los ojos detrás de aquellas gafas, con una mueca de enojo bastante marcada

–Eh… Cálmense…–Hungría observaba a ambos mientras abrazaba al alemán que nervioso, se encontraba a un lado de ella. Gilbert observo a su hermanito, bajo la mirada y suspiro pesadamente

–No tendremos esta discusión en este momento, provecho – y fue así como el prusiano se alejó de la cocina, dejando estresado a Roderich, a Ludwig molesto y a Elizabeta con una ganas locas de golpear a ambos hombres con una sartén

**O.O **

Cuando Austria tenía una idea en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Elizabeta lo sabía y a Gilbert le importaba muy poco. La noche de la discusión, aunque pareciera un poco tonto, Gilbert había dormido incómodo y molesto, dándole la espalda al castaño, quien no hizo nada, siquiera para juntarse a compartir las sabanas. La única razón por la que ninguno de los dos se fue a "descansar" con Ludwig fue para no darle la razón a su contrario.

Y así a la mañana siguiente en vez del acostumbrado desayuno continental que solía preparar "mamá", solo había 4 existentes rebanadas de pan con 0.5 gramos de mermelada y 4 vasos a la mitad de jugo de naranja… o mejor dicho jugo de naranja diluido en agua, sin azúcar.

La cara de la familia era una mueca de desconcierto e incomodidad… Eli suspiro pesado y se propuso a masticar 38 veces cada bocado, por lo menos para disfrutar de algo en la boca por bastante tiempo. Lud pescaba las migajas para seguir comiendo. Gilbert prefirió tener un ayuno prolongado y así compartir con el rubio su pan. Roderich estaba a punto de un ataque por no tomar café.

Si creían que lo peor podría ser en esos momentos, no habían contemplado que… cada uno solo tendría media cubeta para bañarse; Eli tenía el derecho de que fuera la cubeta completa.

–Rode… –suspiro la castaña al enterarse de la medida de ahorro tan extrema – ¿has considerado ahorrar agua y bañarte con Prusia? – y aunque fuera ese comentario con la intención de hacerle razonar lo exagerado que estaba siendo, el castaño no lo dudo mucho.

–Podría ser…–lo medito un par de veces, el tercero en discordia no se veía muy feliz con esa propuesta– aunque no lo creo posible, seguiría siendo el mismo gasto…

Roderich iba y venía de arriba abajo, derecha izquierda apagando velas, contando cuanta leña aún quedaba, bajando el nivel del agua del bebedero de las aves e incluso racionó la comida de Gilbird, a lo cual el canario no se veía nada feliz.

Hungría había decidido, sin consultar por ningún motivo al avaro castaño, vender ramos de flores en el mercado, por lo que a los días consecuentes se levantaba más temprano y salía, evitando por mucho las excéntricas medidas del de los lentes.

Una de las mañanas Gilbert decidió ir con ella, por lo que la encontró en el jardín a las 4 de la mañana haciendo los arreglos

–Evita decirle a Austria – fue lo que logró decir la chica una vez que tomaba los ramos y salía hacia la calle – si se entera…

–No te preocupes… aun no le hablo bien

Hungría sonrió suavemente, mientras caminaba junto con el prusiano

– ¿no te sientes raro por dejar a tu hermanito al cuidado de Rode? – después de unos cuantos metros que habían caminado en completo silencio, la mujer comenzó a hablar con el chico, lo cual era algo raro en ellos dos, sin terminar peleándose

–Creo que solo está tenso cuando yo estoy – se levantó de hombros, tomando algunas de las flores ayudándole a cargarlas – No sé cómo un ser tan bipolar y amargado te puede gustar

–Es lindo y… a veces tierno… es estirado pero… –la verdad era que Hungría no podía explicarlo, siquiera podía explicárselo a ella misma

–Es un completo estirado, amargado, bipolar y engreído – la chica decidió no decir nada ante aquellas palabras del albino, solo sonrió suavemente, entre la burla y la comprensión–hey… ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

–por qué no eres la persona indicada para hablar de egocentrismo

– ¡soy genial, puedo hablar de lo que quiera!

–como digas – esta vez soltando una risa un tanto más sonora, mientras pasaban por el camino lleno de árboles frondosos–sé que no te importará lo que diga, pero deberían comenzar a llevarse mejor… es algo estresante tener que soportar a ambos enojados

El prusiano decidió morderse la lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa que lo comprometiera o lo hiciera merecedor de un golpe con una sartén

–Sé que Roderich puede ser insoportable… mandón y…egocéntrico, pero solo debes de demostrarle cariño es como…

–Como un perrito necesitado de cariño – se burló el albino, mientras miraba a la húngara, la cual asintió algo apenada– Sabes… no pienso demostrarle cariño si me sigue tratando como hasta ahorita, soy asombroso, le deje estar en mi casa, dormir conmigo y lo único que se le ocurre como pago es darme ordenes como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que le rodea…

Hungría suspiro un par de veces mientras acomodaba los sencillos ramos de flores. Tenía que admitir que la casa se convertía en una creciente lucha de poderes, la cual desesperaba

–Podría agradecérmelo de muchas maneras… me conformo con que sea más lindo y agradable todas las mañanas – el albino seguía hablando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que en verdad de sus labios se escapaba, quizá solo pensaba en que eso no lo externaba– o que fuera agradable todo el día, que sonriera… pero no, siempre tiene su cara de amargado, este feliz o no…

La castaña lo miraba de reojo, sin interrumpir sus ideas mientras sonreía a los clientes que pasaban a comprar uno o dos ramos de las flores. Después de un largo desahogo que tuvo Gilbert con Elizabeta, la miro, mientras ella conservaba la sonrisa de toda la información que pudo haber obtenido

–y lo olvidaba… le dije que no se preocupara por los gastos de la casa… ¿Acaso no piensa que EL ASOMBROSO DE YO no tiene un plan bajo la manga?

–Hablas de...

–Sí… detrás de uno de los cuadros de la sala principal hay una caja fuerte con el dinero suficiente como para derrumbar y reconstruir nuevamente la casa –comento el prusiano mirando a la chica, quien le observaba con vaga sorpresa– pero como es el bipolar afeminado… –lo dudo un par de segundos– mejor, así no querrá guardarlo en una cuenta de alta seguridad para la educación de Ludwig

O-O

– ¿Dónde demonios te encontrabas?

–Buenas noches…–musito el albino pasando por el vestíbulo, teniendo enfrente a un castaño en pijama, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desaprobación

–Te hice una pregunta, así que ¡Respóndela!

–Bah… en un lugar que no te importa…– y así esquivando, Gilbert se dirigió hasta la escalera comenzando a subirla. Roderich bufo un par de veces, tomo lo que quedaba de aquella vela y lo siguió. El reloj marcaba las 11:48 pm, el peliblanco entró al cuarto sin tomarle mucha atención al castaño que aun atrás venía refunfuñando miles de cosas.

Le bastaron menos de 15 minutos en hartarse, se acercó hasta el de las amatistas orbes quien seguía discutiendo él solo, de un empujón lo había tirado sobre la cama y ya estaba sobre él, tomando las muñecas del pianista presas sobre la cama. Roderich estaba ahí, intentando escapar del agarre del prusiano. En esos instantes los labios del albino rozaban con suavidad los del austriaco, las mejillas del castaño se coloreaban de un tenue rosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los labios de Gilbert aprisionaron en un beso los labios del de los lentes. Podía esa ser la manera más factible de amansar a una fiera. Roderich cerraba los ojos y Prusia se dejaba llevar.

La vela por fin se terminó, dejando la habitación en completa penumbra.

* * *

Hombre! llegaste hasta aquí! Solo por eso Review~ (?)


End file.
